Similar Themes
Wrong King = Bad Land (Political) In both Hamlet ''and ''The Lion King, ''a common theme is good leadership equals good land and bad leadership equals bad land. In ''Hamlet, ''when King Hamlet is in charge, everything is going great and the economy is running well. In ''The Lion King, ''when Mufasa is ruling over the land, everything is perfect. They have what they call, the circle of life, where everything is one with each other and everything flows perfectly. It is the way of life. When the rightful leader passes away and the brother steps in, things begin to change. In ''Hamlet, ''you don't get to see exactly what life was like with King Hamlet but you hear about what it was like. Claudius is King when the story begins and he is already marrying his brother's wife, Gertrude. While in charge, he makes poor decisions that inevitably hurt the economy of Denmark. When Mufasa is killed and Scar takes over, the hyenas begin to overrun their territory and over hunt. everything begins to die off and famine begins to grow. Everything is dark and there seems to be no hope for recovery. Once Simba returns and takes over as the new and rightful king, things begin to grow and prosper again, and the circle of life is back to the way it belongs. Revengeeeeee Revenge is a popular theme in many narratives. In ''Hamlet ''and ''The Lion King, ''whether or not to take revenge is a decision that needs to be made by both of the main characters, Hamlet and Simba. Hamlet battles this choice throughout the whole story. He wants to kill Claudius for murdering his father, King Hamlet, but he is not sure if Claudius did it or not. In ''The Lion King, Simba ''does not even think about revenge until the end because he believed he was the reason for his father's death the whole time. After Simba's return, he finds out the truth about his father's death. Once, he comes to terms with reality, he is dead set on killing Scar. He does it partially out of revenge for what he did to his father and his family, but he also does it because it is the only way he can ensure safety for his kingdom. Fraz is the best Hamlet and Simba have similar relationships to their fathers. While you do not actually see Hamlet and his father, King Hamlet, interact before King Hamlet dies, you get an understanding of what their relationship was like. Hamlet was heartbroken after his fathers death and his response to his death lets you know that he was close to his father and he looked up to him a lot. Simba was the same way. He adored his father very much and saw him as a superhero. When Mufasa died, he was heartbroken and thought he could never live up to his father's legacy. Another similar encounter that Hamlet and Simba experience is a vision of their father. Hamlet and Simba both were scared and confused and needed guidance and their fathers came to them in a vision and told them what to do to get them back on track with the confidence they need. Jealousy was here Jealousy is seen as another common theme in ''Hamlet ''and ''The Lion King. Both brothers, Claudius and Scar, show signs of jealousy towards their brothers. obviously, they get pretty jealous because they kill their own brother to take the throne. In Hamlet, you do not see claudius' attitude before he takes the throne like you do in The Lion King. Claudius even marries his brothers wife very soon after King Hamlet's death, which shows he was not too broken up about it. In ''The Lion King, ''the movie starts with Mufasa sill alive, so you can see Scar's attitude before he acts on his feelings. Scar shows many signs of jealousy and resentment. Scar does not attend the celebration of Simba's birth. He is rude towards Mufasa and the way he presents himself shows that he is unhappy. He even says that he should be king instead of Mufasa or Simba. Both Scar and Claudius lie about killing their brother and never show sympathy towards their brothers death and are insensitive to the ones that do.